


Headcanon: Renji's tattoos

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: I'maba-ridemerenjion tumblr, come say hi!Link to this posthere





	Headcanon: Renji's tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come say hi!  
> Link to this post [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/180003761733/renji-tattoo-headcanon)

  * Renji’s s/o insists on caring for his new tattoo 
  * She insists on the oldschool ‘slather it in vaseline’ method because “you suck at healing Kido, Renji”
  * “Ya, but you don’t?”
  * “shhhhhh” s/o makes herself at home in her new happy place – the warm glow of denial and Renji’s lap
  * She pushes his shihakusho apart (he expanded his chest tattoos) and makes sure not to miss any spots
  * Renji has 0 problems with this because her look of concentration is adorable and he always takes the opportunity to grope s/o’s butt
  * Big toothy grin – straddling him + pulling his clothes apart is usually how she initiates sexytimes. And make no mistake, s/o’s Special Daily Tattoo Aftercare leads to just that 9/10 times
  * But if s/o feels like fucking with him and possibly killing the mood, she’ll start moisturising his forehead tattoos too
  * Renji’s all like: “…babe.”




End file.
